This Kind of Rush
by KaylieMarie
Summary: Caroline has vividly daydreamed about Klaus. Klaroline. Lemon. Posted from Tumblr.


Caroline thought about what sex would be like with Klaus constantly. She tried to stop herself at first, tried to push the taboo thoughts aside, but they kept popping up and finally she gave in. She would sit in her classes, eyes glazed over as she imagined what his tongue would feel like between her thighs or his hands on her breasts. The more she allowed herself the thoughts, the more vivid her daydreams would become.

She'd fabricated quite a few of the pleasant thoughts: his strong hands on her hips as he thrust into her from behind, her body sprawled out on a desk; his mouth lapping at her as she sat, legs hooked around his shoulders, on the island in his kitchen. She looped the daydreams in her head, allowing herself to indulge in the harmless visions while her classmates prattled on meaninglessly.

Harmless daydreams, she told herself. She wasn't cheating on Tyler, because she wasn't taking action. Like it mattered anyway, as Tyler had been distant since The Klaus Disaster in Elena's house. Caroline hadn't had sex in weeks, so she allowed herself a little bit of fun to ease the urges.

Except, of course, the daydreams didn't exactly ease the feelings inside of her. If anything, they made the twitching between her legs and the frustration she felt even worse. Caroline had dealt with sexual frustration plenty as a human, but as a vampire, it was almost unbearable, like the blood lust she felt when she waited too long between blood bags.

Caroline barely made it out of her seventh period without ripping someone's head off. She stalked down the hallway, her heels stomping against the cheap linoleum. Her classmates gave her strange looks as she made her way down the hall, but she could only glower and attempt to keep her pace normal. She just wanted to get into her car, go home, and deal with the problem herself. It wasn't the ideal way to cure her frustration, especially since she'd have to do all of the work, but goddamnit, it was something.

The ride to her house was a blur. She slammed the car door behind her, trying to be careful of the force, and sped into her house. She locked the deadbolt behind her and immediately started shedding her clothing. Her jacket, bag, and shoes littered the hallway. She lifted the lacy shirt she was wearing over her head and started unbuttoning her jeans, pushing them down her thighs and stepping out of them as she approached her room. She didn't even bother closing the door behind her, just shot straight to her bed, before shimmying out of her panties and bra.

Caroline rested her head on the pillow for just a second, before she opened up her knees and let her hand snake down her stomach and gently tap against her folds. She felt her eyes flutter closed as she used her other hand to spread her folds apart. A tentative finger touched her clit, causing a spark to jolt her entire body, and her other hand trailed down even further, finding her opening and tracing it slowly. She pressed against her clit harder, letting the moisture from being turned on all day aid in her release.

She squeezed her eyes shut and started imaging a fantasy, any fantasy, to help her get off faster.

Immediately Klaus's face filled her mind, his little smirk spurring her on. She imagined his hands tracing down her body, pressing against her breasts and grasping at her ass. She imagined his tongue against her clit, sucking on the bundle of nerves as she writhed against him, rocking her face against his wonderful mouth. She imagined him teasing her with his cock, tracing the head around her opening before thrusting inside of her, filling her with ecstasy.

She let out a moan at her fantasy and spread her legs wider, the limbs falling open as she inserted a finger inside of herself, pretending that it was Klaus's dick filling her up. She inserted another finger, needed something more, and rubbed against her clit furiously. Caroline was writhing on her bed, her cheeks flushed as she imagined all of the different ways she would let Klaus fuck her, from her bed to her shower to her dining room table. Caroline could feel her orgasm coming closer, the tightening in her stomach and the jolting of her nerves welcome, but then she heard a soft intake of breath, a small chuckle, and the shifting of her door.

Caroline's eyes snapped open, her embarrassment spreading immediately as she saw Klaus lounging in her doorway, his eyes focused on her fingers, which were still pleasantly inside of her. Caroline could see the flickering in his eyes and the way his breathing labored. She didn't let her eyes sweep his body, afraid of what she would see if she focused below his waist. She wasn't allowing herself to focus on that, however.

"Oh my god!" Caroline screamed. "Haven't you ever heard of fucking KNOCKING!?"

Klaus denied her a response, his eyes never moving away from her lower body. Caroline realized that her opening was still stretched around fingers and that her hand was still pressed down on her clit and she was absolutely positive that Klaus could see every detail of her dripping, shiny pussy. Caroline was absolutely mortified.

She moved quickly, removing her fingers from her body and reaching for something to cover herself with.

"GET OUT!" She screamed, just as Klaus moved closer, shutting her bedroom door behind him.

"Don't stop on my account, love," Klaus purred and his voice, his low, seductive, decidedly-turned on voice, caught Caroline completely off guard.

"W-what?" Caroline stuttered. She was reaching for the quilt on her chair to cover herself with, cursing Klaus for choosing that moment to interrupt her. She could feel her orgasm slowly slipping away, the release she had so dutifully worked for vanishing.

Her sexual frustration was back full force.

"You looked like you were about to cum." He observed, and he took another step closer. Caroline allowed her eyes to roam his body and he was, just as she thought he would be, hard, his erection making an indent against the front of his jeans.

"Why are you even here? I haven't seen you in weeks and you decide to show up now?!"

Klaus wasn't paying attention to a word she was saying. Rather, his eyes were taking in

her naked body, the delicious naked body that he had imagined so many times before. He couldn't get the image of her furious masturbation out of his head.

"Do you need help with that?" He asked, cutting Caroline off mid-rant.

She looked up, startled. "Help with what—?" She began, but Klaus was already right next to her, his face only inches from his, his sweater on the ground and his eyes feral.

He kissed her hard, his lips barreling into hers. His strength pushed her back down onto the bed, her body sprawling out underneath him. It took a few seconds of his lips against hers and Caroline's internal debate before she kissed him back.

Okay, so maybe it was wrong and maybe this actually did classify as cheating, but she was horny as fuck and she had been dreaming about this moment for the last eight hours and she was not going to deny herself another orgasm, or orgasms, anymore.

Caroline kissed him back, her lips moving against his quickly. She opened her mouth and instantly his tongue darted inside, delicately tracing patterns against hers. She could feel his erection against her stomach and she squirmed underneath him, her body desperate for some type of friction to release the stress she was feeling. Klaus groaned into her mouth, loving the way she twisted and squirmed underneath him. He pressed into her, rocking his clothed body against hers as he deepened their kiss.

Caroline's hands snaked between them, finding the hem of his t-shirt and bringing it up, desperately wanting the fabric off. Klaus refused to remove his mouth from hers, afraid that if he stopped for even a second she might change her mind. Frustrated, Caroline ripped the t-shirt apart, throwing the scrap fabric away from his chest. Her fingers fumbled with his belt and she pushed his pants and boxer-briefs down quickly. In only seconds, he was pressed against her, his erection free and rocking against her as he moved.

Klaus's hands were tangled in her hair, bringing her mouth closer to his. He kissed her deeply, sipping from her mouth. He nibbled against her lips and tickled the top of her mouth with his tongue. Caroline moaned against him desperately, wanting more than just the rocking of his body. She needed to be touched.

"Touch me," she whispered against his lips, the words tumbling out into a moan.

Klaus removed his hands from her hair and let them roam her body. His fingers caressed her breasts, thumbs tickling her erect nipples as he cupped her. Caroline only continued to moan, the whimpers and gasps escaping her mouth languidly. Klaus kissed her slowly, passionately, and then he broke away to move down her body. Before Caroline could even protest the loss of her mouth, she felt his warm breath against her folds.

Immediately, she spread apart her legs, dropping her knees and allowing him full access to her body. She wasn't thinking coherently, maybe, but all she wanted was his mouth on her, his fingers inside of her.

"Tell me what you want, love." He teased and Caroline's hips bucked in anticipation.

"Just…" she gasped. "…touch me."

Klaus pressed a finger against her clit gently, teasing the small mound slowly. "Like this?" He asked playfully.

Caroline groaned. "Yes." She hissed. "More. I want more."

Klaus applied more pressure, teasing her clit with more pressure. Caroline was squirming underneath him. He looked up at her, but her head was pressed deeply against the pillow, her eyes closed in concentration as she moved her body with the rhythm of his hand.

Slowly, Klaus lowered his head level with her core. He hooked her legs around his shoulders and darted his tongue out, licking from Caroline's opening to her clit. She gasped, her entire body convulsing against him, and her hands latched onto his hair, holding him in place. As if he was going to move.

Klaus's body was humming in excitement. His head was buried in Caroline's pussy, his tongue lapping and sucking on her clit, and she was moving against him as if no one else in the world could give her the same type of pleasure. After tonight, he vowed that no one else would be able to make her feel the way he did. He had daydreamed about this moment; even sketched them twisted together in a hot embrace. His mind was on overdrive and it took control to calm his body down. He wanted to plunge into her instantly, feel her heat all around him as he fucked her ragged. He wanted to make her cum, again and again until she passed out from the pleasure.

All in due time, he reminded himself.

Klaus ran his tongue all around Caroline's clit, lapping against it and sucking the nub between his teeth. He let his tongue explore her folds, licking and sucking her heat, before he let his tongue prod against her entrance. He moved his thumb to her clit, rubbing against it slowly as he allowed his tongue to dart inside of her hole.

Caroline screamed, her entire body moving against him as he inserted his tongue inside of her. She couldn't think, couldn't form coherent sentences. The pleasure was too much and once again, she felt the first signs of her orgasm. She clenched her walls around his tongue and rocked her hips against his face.

"Klaus," she moaned, his name loud out of her lips. She followed it with incoherent mewing sounds, each one louder than the next as his fingers and tongue brought her to the edge.

He removed his tongue from inside of her, quickly replacing it with two fingers that he expertly curled inside of her.

"Cum for me, sweet Caroline." He urged, before dropping his mouth back down on her clit, swiping at the bud quickly.

Her hips bucked quickly, riding his fingers and urging them deeper inside of her. Her fingers curled in his hair, pressing his face harder down on her.

"Oh god oh fuck oh fuck," she chanted as she felt her orgasm start, crashing into her with waves of ecstasy. She groaned out his name as her entire body convulsed, her pussy walls clenching in pleasure. Klaus kept fingering her as she rode out her orgasm, wanting to prolong her pleasure as much as possible. Klaus felt the rush of her wetness against his fingers as her body relaxed. Her back dropped back down onto the mattress, her eyes fluttering closed once again.

He climbed up her body slowly, letting his hands linger on the curve of her hips and the underside of her breasts. He pressed kisses along her skin, against her belly button, one of her nipples, the curve of her collarbone. She was still breathing heavily, her body reeling from the pleasure that had exploded inside of her. She had never had an orgasm like that before, one so completely captivating that she felt like her entire body exploded.

"Better, sweetheart?" Klaus teased, his smirk looming over her as she slowly opened her eyes.

With the rush of her orgasm gone and her sexual frustration somewhat sated, she was confused. Why had he done that? Why had she allowed him to?

"Why did you…?" She trailed off. Suddenly, she felt self conscious as his hands traced all along her skin.

"Purely selfish reasons." He replied. "I've never seen anything quite as erotic as you having an orgasm."

Caroline glanced down between their bodies. His erection pressed into her body, hard and pulsing. He looked how she had previously felt, turned on and desperate for a type of release.

She gnawed on her lip in contemplation. Should she…? He had gone down on her in what was probably the best oral sex she had ever had. She would have dreams about this moment, the way his tongue lapped at her and his fingers curled inside of her. Should she return the favor?

Klaus saw the mix of emotions on her face, the way her eyes were flickering between their bodies, and took her apprehension for self-consciousness.

"You're gorgeous, Caroline." He whispered, his mouth lowering. He pressed a soft kiss to the side of her cheek, his lips moving against her jaw as he spoke. "Absolute perfection." He murmured.

"Klaus, I—," she hesitated, not quite sure what to say. Things had been awkward between them, tense after she told him that she knew that he was in love with her and he saved her from the damage he caused. She was so mad at him, so disappointed that he had used her in his game so easily. She had always felt safe with Klaus, which she knew was stupid, but she had never believed that he would hurt her.

But then he did and she didn't know what to feel around him anymore. She was attracted to him, aroused by merely the thought of him, and she knew that his earlier ministrations would replace any other fantasy she had created. Did she want to keep this up? Sex could complicate things. Sex could make them go to a place they couldn't return from.

But then again, the sex could also be brilliant. She had experienced hot hybrid sex with Tyler, but she had a suspicion that things would be different with Klaus, hotter, more intense.

Klaus continued to kiss along her cheek, making his way down her neck, nibbling on her pulse point. He was going to leave a mark just to make a point, she knew.

What did she want? What the hell did she want?

She wanted him, she thought. It was the only thing she could think about. She wanted him against her, inside of her, rocking his body in sync with hers in every position imaginable.

"Klaus," she said his name again, this time the word heavier on her tongue.

"Yes, love?" He spoke into her chest, his mouth moving down to the top of her breast and avoiding her nipple, instead stroking the underside of her breast and the skin there.

"I want you." She said softly.

Klaus only continued to kiss her breasts, sucking on the delicate skin. He wasn't sure what context she was using in the confession and what that meant she wanted him to do, but he had decided in the doorway that he was going to enjoy this, enjoy her body and the way she convulsed against him and her little whimpers, until she told him to stop.

He took her nipple into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the pebbled skin until he got the desired reaction from her. She gasped and arched herself against him. He released her nipple with a pop, his saliva sticking to the peak.

He couldn't ever remember feeling as turned on as he did with her. He wanted to memorize her body, the feeling of her skin underneath his hands and the way her body writhed against him.

"On your knees." He murmured against her ear, his hands tapping her hip as an indication for her to move.

Caroline moved quickly, scrambling up onto her knees in front of him.

"Now turn around." Klaus ordered, prodding her hip again. Caroline turned slowly, facing her headboard. Klaus's hands were on her hips, stroking the delicate skin above her bum slowly. His lips landed on her shoulder again, kissing and sucking at her skin.

He thought of things to say to her, how to tell her that he reciprocated those feelings so ferociously that sometimes he wasn't able to think clearly. That he had wanted her for months now, but had denied himself the pleasure because he knew that she wasn't ready.

"What do you want from me, Caroline?" He said instead, pushing down his feelings to play with her.

Caroline's skin was aflame where he was touching her. The feeling of her previous orgasm had her hot, sticky, and anticipating what was next.

"Touch me again." She urged him.

"Touch you where?" He prompted.

"Every where. Just touch me." She was pleading with him now, her voice desperate as the hands on her hips drifted dangerously lower, stroking her bottom and lifting the plump tissue.

"Support yourself on your forearms." Klaus instructed and Caroline complied immediately, leaning her body on her forearms. Her legs shifted open, allowing him sight to her center once again. Her back arched.

"Do you want me to touch you here?" Klaus asked, as his fingers gently traced her exposed opening. One finger dipped inside, where she was still sticky from earlier.

"Oh," Caroline gasped, before she pressed back against his hand. "God yes." She breathed.

He moved the finger down, finding her sensitive nub once again.

"Here too?" He asked.

Caroline moaned unintelligibly.

"Or perhaps you want something different?" He asked and then he removed his fingers from her completely. Caroline pushed her hips back, searching for something, and then was about to protest when she felt a thickness press against her opening.

"O-oh!" She whimpered, as Klaus's dick moved against her folds. His length pressed against her clit, causing her to jerk even more.

"Is that what you want?"

Caroline couldn't even dignify a response.

"Inside of me," she panted, as he ground his dick against her folds. "Please. Inside of me."

Klaus's impulse control vanished. It was what he had wanted from her for so long, her underneath him and panting, begging for him to take her.

"As you wish, sweetheart," he groaned out, before moving himself directly behind her.

He guided his cock to her entrance, where he let the head tease her opening slowly. Caroline moved quickly, thrusting back against him so the head entered her slowly.

Her whimper was in sync with Klaus's groan. He moved quickly then, pushing himself completely inside of her, filling her to her hilt. Caroline's gasp turned into a scream. Klaus hissed in pleasure, the feeling of her all around him better than he had ever imagined.

Klaus moved inside of her, pulling out and thrusting back inside of her quickly. He set his pace slowly at first, enjoying the feeling of her folds stretching around him as he reentered her. The pace wasn't enough for Caroline, however, and she quickly started thrusting back against him.

She raised herself onto her hands for more leverage and whipped her head to the side, turning back to look at him. Klaus's eyes were dark with lust and his jaw clenched in pleasure. Caroline's jaw dropped open as gasps and sighs of pleasure escaped her. She rocked against him quickly, clenching her walls around him sporadically and enjoying the way he groaned out in pleasure each time.

She felt deliciously full, complete in a way she didn't think she had ever felt before, and so incredibly turned on. She wanted more of him, wanted him to fuck her into oblivion, even if it meant never leaving this room. She rocked harder against him, rocking her hips against his as his cock thrust into her.

"More," she groaned out. "Harder."

Klaus complied, moving his hips faster against her. His thrusts were rough, but they hit the spot inside of her that made Caroline's moans turn into screams.

She babbled incoherently, gasping and pleading with him not to stop. His hips were pistoning inside of her and Caroline was thrusting in sync with him. Klaus leaned over her, letting his body drape over her back. One of his hands moved from her hip to her breast, caressing the skin as it moved with their bodies. He moved down, letting his hand trace the flat expanse of her stomach and straight to her folds, where he found her clit immediately and started rubbing circles.

"Fuck," Caroline moaned, before she moved her hips even faster against his. "I'm going to cum."

Klaus groaned, pressing into her harder to give her the release that she needed yet again.

"Have at it, love." He said, chuckling into her ear.

His voice pushed Caroline over the edge. Her orgasm ripped through her, sending spasms of pleasure through her body. Her walls clenched around Klaus, holding him tightly inside of her. Klaus continued to thrust inside of her, searching for his own release as well. Her moans were continuous, loud and incessant as she accepted the pleasure he was giving her.

The way she was clenching around him was enough to send Klaus over the edge. His orgasm was immediate, his hips jerking as he released inside of her. His head dropped, groaning against the soft skin of her back. His body stilled, his breathing still labored and heavy. Caroline had dropped down from her hands, her upper body lying down, her hips still thrust into the air.

Klaus pulled out of her slowly, instantly missing her warmth. He turned her onto her side, allowing her hips to drop down to the mattress.

Caroline wasn't quite sure that she could move. Her entire body felt like jelly, but she felt a deep calm inside of her. She wasn't instantly freaking out over the fact that she had just had sex with Klaus, the Big Bad Original. Great sex. Mind-blowing, fantastic sex that she wanted to have every day for the rest of her life if it meant having an orgasm like that.

Klaus dropped down next to her, but his skin was no longer touching hers. He sat inches from her, the heat of his body radiating to hers, but he didn't pull her into him like he wanted to.

He waited only mere seconds, allowing his breathing to return to normal, before pulling himself up and getting ready to dress again.

"Wait," Caroline's voice was soft as she stopped him. Her hand reached out and grasped onto his forearm. "Don't go."

"Caroline, I really shouldn't—," He protested, though he didn't shake her hand off immediately.

"Please?" She asked, and Klaus was a fool to think that he could ever deny her anything that she wanted ever again. He would give her the world, he knew. Even if she didn't ask, he would give it to her.

Klaus hesitated for only a second, before he lay back down onto her uncomfortable bed again. He didn't pull her to him, but it was no matter, because she curled into him like a cat. She rested her torso against his chest and moved her legs between his hips, one leg curling over his side. He could feel the heat of her core against his skin.

"We really shouldn't, sweetheart." Klaus reminded her, but his fingers were already tracing the bumps of her spine.

"I know." Caroline agreed, her fingers moving to draw circles on his chest. "But I want to."

Klaus breathed a heavy sigh, letting her words sink in. She wanted to. After everything, after the chaos and the betrayal and the millions of obstacles both of them had set up, she wanted to.

"I want to too, love." He said, and then he pressed a quick, chaste kiss against her forehead.


End file.
